


Billy's Earth Adventure

by DarkNight86



Series: Justin's space adventures [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Angry Rangers, Cranky child, Multi, Nervous Father, Past Child Abuse, Talk of sex, Traumatized Alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: While visiting Earth Billy meets with some of his old Friends, and ends up getting upset. Meanwhile Justin is heading Back to Aquitar with a secret cargo and an new Friend. Will things work out for the best?(I'm bad at Summaries)





	Billy's Earth Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read, All Mistakes are my own.

     Sitting on the balcony of his Hotel Billy sipped his coffee enjoying two of the things he missed most about Earth, direct sunlight and good old coffee. Sure Aquitar had versions of both, but artificial sunlamps just wasn't same and there coffee was green and the after taste took some getting used to. It was nice to have a little bit of the real thing, and no he doesn't count the time Justin and him spent hiding out from Justin's so called teammates as time in the sun.

     It was a good thing he was in enjoying his time on Earth, he was there for two reasons. One, to see Zack's new little one, Kelly, which may result in telling his friends some good news of his own but that is a might. Two, to talk to Justin's first team and see that they had to say, if discreetly, he wasn't sure he how much he was going to revile to them.

     However he was smart enough to arrange things so the two meetings didn't interfere or over lap with one another. He was meeting Jason, Kim, and Trini at Zack's, he had hoped to meet Aisha as well however she was busy and couldn't make it, the life of a vet. Then tomorrow he was meeting up with Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya tomorrow at Rocky's dojo, honestly he wasn't looking forward to it.

     Hearing his phone go off he headed in to answer it. “William Cranston's room.”

     “Mister Cranston, there's call for you from a Mister Taylor.” The lady answered.

     “You can send it though.” He informed her. After a moment he heard a few clicks then intense screaming. After a moment he asked. “um.. Zack you there?”

     The line continued to be filled with screams before the were silenced. Then a moment later he could hear Zack. “Sorry about that man, the little one just lost her bear, she screams anytime it's not in her hands.”

     “I've heard worse.” He replied thinking back to when Harlin was that age, she was Cute but you'll never miss a human baby cry until you hear an all out baby Aquitaran bail. “So what's up?”

     “The girls called, there going to pick up some pizzas instead of trying to cook at my place.” Zack replied still sounding distracted. Not that he could blame him. “They were wondering if you wanted anything special.”

     “Just as long as it's got real cheese on it, I don't care.” Billy replied chuckling a little. “That's one thing Aquitar has yet to figure out, how to make a good cheese substitute.”

      Laughing Zack seemed happy, he had been worried even though the others assured him it was fine, he knew it had been hard on him after his girlfriend left him and his Daughter. From what he knew she was no longer in the picture in any way shape or form. The first thing he offered was to come stay with the man for a while, however Jason told him he was going to be moving in to help them both out, Zack had another hand to help him out and Jason was cutting his rent in half from his old place.

     “I'll let the girls know.” Zack informed him. Then after a moment he asked. “When are you going to get here?”

     “I have a few errands to run.” Billy replied remembering the transmissions he and Justin shared before he came here. At first he wasn't sure if he should have asked but he figured at worse Justin just wouldn't mention it again, however Billy did ask if Justin wanted or wanted to know anything that was gong on, on Earth. To his surprise Justin did mention on thing, it bothered Billy how he asked but under the situation it was understandable. All the younger man wanted to know is if his father was dead. Pushing in out of his mind he informed him. “Probably a couple of hours.”

     “Cool, I'll see you then.” Zack replied and after a quick good bye Billy hung up with him. Gathering his things Billy figured he should get going. He already knew the quick answer to Justin's question but he wanted to gather a bit more information, in case he wanted to know.

 

*****

 

     Walking the last few blocks to Zack's Billy tried to put the new found information in the back of his mind, he would deal with everything when he could. Finally getting to Zack's he knocked only to have the door answered by a very tired looking Jason and a very cute, but angry baby screaming her head off. Seeing him standing there Jason tried to smile as he said. “Billy, it's good to see you, sorry about this. Zack asked if I could watch her for a few while he ran to the store, and now her bear's nowhere to be found. Oh, come on in.”

     Walking in Billy tried not too grin like an idiot, but it was hard not to remember the early days of learning to take care of a newborn, hopefully it would be easier the second time around. Checking out the house Billy spotted a torn up dirty old bear stuffed between the chair and the wall. Going over he pulled it out before asking Jason. “Would this happen to be the ever elusive bear I keep hearing about.”

     “Your a life saver.” Jason replied as Billy walked over to them. Once the little bundle in his arms saw the bear she reached out for it, calming down right away. Watching her for a few moments and realized right away she was tired.

     “Looks like she's ready for a nap.” Billy replied unable to hid his smile.

     “If only she would. I could get a quick shower in before the girls get here.” Jason replied sounding worn out. “However Zack's the only one that can get her down for a nap when she's like this.”

     Chuckling a little he finagled little girl form Jason's arms as he informed the man. “You go take your shower, no offense but you could use one, and I'll put this one down for her nap.”

     Rocking her back and forth Billy felt a little nostalgic doing this again. For a moment Jason just stared at him like he was in shock. Noticing he hadn't moved Billy told him, “Go.”

     Watching him go upstairs Billy shook his head as he looked down at the little one and told her. “Any one ever told you your uncle is a weird one.”

    Going about it Billy made sure her she had a place to lay down, Zack had a pen set up in the corner, so he knew where to put her. Rocking her back and forth out of habit he started humming a lullaby that Cestria had taught him, he knew it wouldn't make much since to her but at this age it didn't really matter. She fussed for a while but soon she was sound asleep in his arms. He'll be honest, a part of him didn't want to give her up but knew she would sleep better in her pen.

     Once she was comfortably in her pen he got up and look back to see the girls standing in the door way just staring at him. The look of shock was much greater then the one Jason had given him, in fact they seemed frozen in place. Waving his hand at them he asked. “You two in there?”

     “How?” Trini asked not making much since. Walking over Kim set the pizza boxes on the table before she came and gave him a big hug.

     “What she means is, no one ever gets her down that easily.” Kim replied with a big grin. “And what was that you were singing to her.”

     “It's a lullaby Cestria taught me.” He replied hopping she wouldn't ask to many questions. Not that he didn't want to answer them, they were just hard to explain.

     “Billy, do you have kids?” Trini asked giving him the eye.

     “Hey, why is it so quiet in here?” They heard Zack ask as he came into the room. Seeing everyone Zack came over and gave Billy a hug before Jason reentered the room looking much better then he had before. They all talked for a while the little one only made a few noises every now and then.

     It wasn't until they all settled down and the pizza had been eaten that Trini glared at him. After a moment she informed him. “You never answered my question.”

     They all looked at her not really knowing what she was talking about, he did but it was fun to make her work for it. After a moment she asked again. “Do you have kids?”

     “Yes and no, and not yet.” Billy replied confusing everyone around the table. Letting them think what they wanted for a moment he chuckled before explaining. “I have what is called a sohigh. Which in this case would translate into either, stepdaughter or the daughter of ones spouse.”

      “Wait, when did this happen?” Jason asked shacking his head.

      “Harlin was born a little over a year ago, and I didn't mention it because it is confusing.” Billy replied knowing he was going to get a lot of confusing looks.

      “Wait, Cestria had a child with another man and you don't mind.” Kim replied sounding upset.

      “You have to understand that sex on Aquitar is a lot different then here.” Billy replied trying not to laugh at the looks they were giving him. The next fifteen minutes was spent trying to explain Aquitar's attitude on sex, it wasn't seen as the loving act it is on Earth. There are times that is a show of friends ship, or a show if trust, sometimes it's treated as a simple biological need to be taken care of. Sure Cestria and he had intercourse a lot in there time together, but they both still engaged in sex with others.

      “So this is all perfectly normal.” Kim asked sounding shook.

      “I need to get laid.” Jason said under this breath.

      “So what did you mean by, not yet?” Trini asked not letting anything go.

      “I do have a child on the way.” He replied enjoying the looks his friends were giving him. However he knew soon enough he would have to try and explain it.

      “So you and Cestria, right?” Zack asked finally speaking up.

     “No, her name is Dellina, we work a project together a about a month and a half ago. Not that Cestria and I haven't tried, but it seems that Dellina and I had a better genetic compatibility.” Billy explained. Still it seemed like everyone was still in shock so he figured he would just keep talking until they came back to there senses. “But Cestria is over the moon, mainly because unlike with Harlin, who we share custody with her father and his husband, Cestria and I will be the primary guardians.”

      Most of them were still in shock but Billy noticed the look Zack was giving him and continued to calm him down. “Nobodies getting pushed out or anything, but Dellina's husband lives in a colony a few systems over and she splits her time between Aquitar and the colony. Her older kids travel with her sometimes but when she found out she was pregnant and not by her husband, they sat down and talked, and then all of us talked and it was decided that traveling back and forth like that wasn't the right environment for a small child. Her and her husband will retrain some parental rights, they'll be able to see him or her whenever there on Aquitar, the only real differences is they cant take him or her off world without prier permission.”

      Not really sure what to say next he just sat there as he noticed that Kelly was now awake but happily playing on her own. It was a few minutes before he heard Jason ask. “So when do we get to meet our newest niece or nephew?”

     “Around this time next year, give or take a month or two.” he replied knowing he couldn't give an exact date. Seeing the now familiar confused looks on there faces he explained. “Aquitaran pregnancies are normally around fourteen months but with the human half it could be shorter then that.”

     “Fourteen.” Trini repeated before her and Kim gave a sympathetic sigh. Fallowed by the guys fearful one.

     “Yeah, so can we change subjects before I start to have flashbacks of Cestria's pregnancy.” Billy replied really wanting to change the subject. Agreeing to the change, Billy figured the subject made them uncomfortable too, they sent the next few hours between talking about old times and new, playing with Kelly, and giving Zack a hard time, no one seemed to know the former ranger had such a cute kid.

      Eventually the girls had to take off, something about getting Kim back in time for work. Sticking around he wanted to have a privet word with Zack before leaving, but if it came down to it he could always make time to swing back. It wasn't necessary as Jason's phone went off and he excused himself to answer it. Holding Kelly he looked at his friend before asking. “Tell me the truth, how scared are you?”

     Looking over at him Zack seemed to hesitated for a moment as if not understanding the question. Then looking at his little girl he replied. “Most of the time I'm good for the most part, but then there's times I'm freaking out. Am I doing this right, should I do this differently, what if she grows up to hate me, what if she's not happy, what if I screw her up so bad she can never be a normal well adjusted human being.”

     “Let me give you two pieces of advice.” Billy replied trying not to laugh. After helping raise Harlin he knew what those fears were like. He hoped he could handle it better the second time around. “First, relax. Contrary to what you may have heard or read, there is no right way to do this. Every parent, every child, every situation is different. The one thing that is always needed you have in spades, Love. Anyone that looks at you knows how much you love her, and hell, she has how many aunts and uncles that love her as well.”

     It wasn't much but Billy noticed the way his shoulders relaxed a little. Taking a deep breath he added. “And second. Don't worry about being well adjusted, nobodies well adjusted. If you want you can tell her this when she gets old enough, everyone has there own quirks, the trick is finding friends that except your quirks and you can except theirs. Just concentrate on making sure she knows how to be happy, everything else just comes with time.”

     Reaching out Zack took Kelly in his arms and she lit up looking at her dad. Still he seemed a little unsure of himself. Looking at him Zack asked. “You really think I can handle doing this on my own?”

    Laughing Billy put a hand on his shoulder before responding. “Zack, you're a power ranger, which means two things. One, you are going to kick the but out of parenthood, and two, your never on your own.”

     That last part hurt a little thinking about his next get together, but that he would never let another situation like Justin's happen again. Hearing Jason coming back in in informed the two of them that he needed to get going. He wanted to get back to the hotel and rest a bit, tomorrow was going to be exhausting.

 

*****

 

     Sitting on the bridge Justin tried to get everything straight in his head. The last few days have really been tough. Taking a deep breath he opened communications to Billy, the man wasn't on Aquitar at the moment but he needed to give the man a heads up anyway. Taking a deep breath he started. “Billy, it's Justin. I know you wont get this for a few days, but I'm on my way to Aquitar. Long story short, I took a escort job and it got complicated fast, everything worked out for the most part. However I now have a traumatized Aquitaran on board. I'd rather not get into the details, but he's going to need help. If all goes as planed I should get there in a week, my engines need some major repairs. I'll get a hold of you again when we can talk.”

      Sighing he knew it was going to be a long week. Getting up he took the case that had been sitting next to him and headed into the storage room. Looking around he found a spot to hide the thing for the time being. Once that was done he went to the spare room he had set up.

    Walking in he saw his new passenger, Trevin, laying there in the homemade water pod. It wouldn't be enough to keep him alive long term but it should keep him hydrated for the trip back. Noticing Trevin looking at him he asked the young man. “How are you holding up? Is the pod working out?”

     Lifting his head above the water he responded quietly. “The accommodations are more then adequate.”

     “That's good to hear.” Justin replied placing a hand on the pod. He had cobbled it together quickly, he hoped it was doing it's job. “But how are you doing?”

      “I am uncertain how to answer that.” He replied unable to look him in the eye. “No one has ever cared about my comfort, or well being.”

     “Well, you're under my care. So you need to tell me if you need anything.” Justin informed him. There was no need to acknowledge the shape he was in when Justin found him. “Now is there anything you need.”

      Still unable to look him in the eye Trevin responded. “Some food would be appreciated, but not necessary.”

     “Food is always necessary.” Justin replied with a smile, sure it was a little forced but he needed to make Trevin see he wasn't there to harm him. Heading back out he went to find out what kind of food Trevin should be eating.

 

*****

 

     Walking up to Rocky's dojo Billy still felt the unease deep in his gut, this needed to be done, if only to find out some information. Continuing along he wasn't even at the door when he was greeted by the group of rangers. After hugs form the girls and a few half hugs form the guys, he really wished he could be happy to see his old friends. Going inside he tried to be happy and have fun but there was always something in the back of his mind.

     He had been there about an hour and he was starting to think of ways to bring Justin into the conversation, when it was done for him. It was Kat who brought it up asking Tommy, “Have you heard anything from Andros about Justin?”

     “He said they tried contacting him though normal means several times but he's not answering.” Tommy replied looking worried. He'll have to give him a half point for that. “He told me they tried to trick him into docking with them but he figured it out and somehow avoided them.”

      Sitting there a moment he didn't want to seem to eager to speak up. “Justin, that's your other teammate, the ridiculously young one?”

      “Yeah. He was only twelve when he got his morpher.” Adam replied looking over at Rocky. “Because someone recommended him.”

      “It was not my fault.” Rocky replied with a sigh. There was something he didn't like about this but let it go.

      “So why is Andros trying to contact him?” Billy asked as if he didn't know anything. “Shouldn't you guys know how to get a hold of him.”

      “We can't.” Kat replied looking worried. After a moment of silence from everyone she continued. “We found out a couple of months ago that he ran away?”

     A few months, for as long as he's been gone they only noticed a few months ago. Trying to keep his cool Billy just listened as Tanya spoke next. “We don't know how but he's found his was into space. Where god knows what trouble he could end up in.”

     “So when we found out we asked the second turbo team to look into it and try and get Justin back to Earth before something bad happens to him.” Rocky replied starting to really piss him off. And not just because Justin had wiped the floor with him whey they spared. “He doesn't even have any powers anymore. Not to mention how his dad must feel about this.”

     Okay that was all he could handle. Getting up he started walking out when Adam called out. “Hey, what's up. Where are you going?”

     “Away form you before I do something I might not regret in the morning.” Billy replied trying to make his voice seem calm.

     “What's up?” Tommy replied grabbing a hold of his shoulder. Instincts must have kicked in because the next thing Billy knew his elbow as hitting Tommy square in the face. Seeing him hit the floor he noticed blood running in between his figures.

      “What was that about?” Kat demanded aiding Tommy.

      Looking down at them he decided they needed to hurt a little more. “Four years, Justin ran away from home four years ago, he spent the last three in space, and for the record he does have his powers back.”

     Everyone stopped right where they were as if someone had froze them in ice. Starting to walk out again he added. “And if any of you were truly worried about him you would have answered one of the thousands, not dozens, not hundreds, but thousands of urgent pleading Emails he sent you for a year before that.”

     Without waiting for a reply he walked out of the dojo and continued to walk without knowing where he was going. It was rare that he got this angry, if he was back on Aquitar he would go to the relaxation pods for a few hours but here he didn't know what to do. It surprised the hell out of him when he almost ran over Kim.

     Right away she knew something was wrong, there was a moment where he could tell she was worried before she spoke. “Billy are you okay?”

     “Does Jason still practice marshal arts?” Billy asked knowing it was the fastest way to recover.

     “Yes, and he's at home again today, I'll take you there.” Kim replied herding him into her car. It was a short drive or maybe she was speeding the whole way, he couldn't tell. Walking up to the house Kim knocked twice before walking right in. Spotting Jason Holding Kelly she walked over took the kid from him before ordering. “Billy needs you to spar with him, and don't think of holding back. He will hurt you.”

     Looking over at Billy he seemed to understand, at least a little. Nodding towards the back Billy followed him outside where he removed his shoes as the walked into the grass. With a signal word the match was started. “Begin.”

     As the fight went on Billy couldn't really tell how long they had been going at it. All he could concentrate on was one blow to the next. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was slowing down, Jason too, finally taking a hit to the shoulder and delivering a kick to Jason's side they both ended up on one knee. Panting Jason asked. “We done?”

      Taking a few deep breaths Billy finally felt like he could think straight again “Yeah, were done.”

      “Good.” Jason replied falling back onto the grass. Billy did the same too tired to stand as he heard Jason add. “That one hurt.”

      “Same here,” Billy replied as he noticed Kim walking over to him. Holding her hand out she helped him up as he noticed that Zack was doing the same for Jason, Billy didn't know when Zack got there. Walking back to the deck as they all sat down Billy added. “I'll be feeling this for a few days.”

      “Better then the weeks we would bee feeling it if it weren't for our renewed powers.” Jason added the first one to acknowledge the newly active morphers they were all carrying. Even Trini had been carrying hers yesterday. Pulling his morpher out he set it on the table in front of him, seeing that Kim and Jason set there's in the table as well.

      Looking at Zack he shrugged his shoulders and informed them. “Mines upstairs locked in my nightstand. I don't want Kelly getting her hands on it.”

      “Yeah, I shouldn't be carrying mine around either.” Jason replied looking down at his.

      “Don't get me wrong, I do take it with me when I leave the house, but it goes right back in the nightstand when I get back.” Zack replied trying to make Jason feel better. There was no way Zack would tell Jason he couldn't carry his morpher, it just wasn't right.

     “Honesty I just got mine from my dad's place the other day.” Billy replied picking his up. Putting it back into he pocket he added. “I knew it was active for a while, I just figured it was safer there, where no one knew where it was, but he's selling the house, so it was time to retrieve it.”

     “Are you taking it back with you?” Kim asked looking over hers again.

     “Yeah, now that I have it again I don't think I can hand it over again.” Billy replied sighing. “The up side being that it will work like as alarm system if I'm needed back on Earth. It's still an Earth based power after all.”

      Sitting there everyone was quiet for a moment before Kim finally asked what he figured was coming. “So are you ready to tell us what made you so angry?”

      “Yeah, I thought you were meeting with some of the others today.” Zack asked looking a little off.

      “I did, and there who triggered my anger.” Billy replied taking a deep breath. Sitting there he told them about the conversation he had with the others about Justin, they were a little confused by this but didn't say anything. When he was done with that he gave them a watered down version of what he knew Justin went through, there were some details that he wasn't comfortable giving out and the others understood when they asked something he didn't feel he could answer.

     When he was done the group was silent for several minutes as if they weren't able to understand. Then he noticed the three of them exchange looks before Kim got up and went inside. Looking at the other two Billy wondered what was going on. But all Jason did was tell him. “Wait for it.”

     A few minutes later Kim walked back out holding Kelly and a piece of paper. Before Kim had even got to the table Zack reached out for his little girl, and Kim informed him. “I found someone woke up from her nap and wanted to join us.”

     Once Kelly was in Zack's lap Kim sat down and handed Billy the paper she was carrying. “This is a list of all our addresses, including Trini's, and every way to get a hold of us. We want you to give him this and make sure he knows that if he needs anything he can get a hold of us.”

     “I can pass this on, but I don't know if he would contact any of you.” Billy replied trying not to sound rude. He understood this was more then just contact information but he needed to make sure they understood. “He has major trust issues, he's only showed the barest trust to me, and I may have to work some of that back after he finds out that I told you about the situation.”

     “It doesn't matter if he uses them or not.” Jason replied looking at him. “It's about letting him know he's not alone. His teammates might have screwed up, but he's a ranger and that means your never meant to be alone. That means if he needs help we're here for him.”

      That made him feel better about the situation, he wasn't the only one that sided with Justin, still the others wouldn't let him take off until it was late and he had been feed and the bruises from there fight has started to show. But eventually he made it back to his hotel were he spent a good hour in the shower letting the hot water sooth his sore muscles.

     Getting ready for bed he heard his communicator go off. Sitting down he hit the button on the side and his wife's voice came through. “Hello, my heart, I thought you would like to know that Justin sent you a message. I did not mean to hear it, and I only over heard a small part, but it sounded urgent. I've sent it to your communicator. Harlin wanted me to inform you that she misses you, and she is not the only one. I wish you a save trip and return.”

     Smiling it was nice to hear form her, he misses the both of them. Hitting a few buttons he heard Justin's message, which caused him to have a few questions. But that would have to wait. He would be back home before Justin was close enough to speak with. Sending out a message of his own he informed Cestria. “My love, it's good to hear your voice, I miss you and Harlin more every minute I'm gone. If nothing changes I should return home in two days, if you wouldn't mind sending a message to Justin on my behalf, please inform him I am not on Aquitar at the moment but should return by the time he's withing Communication range.”

     He added a few words in Aquitaran that roughly translates into, “my love for you will continue to grow with each passing tide.” before sending it off. After the rest of the day Billy finally had a moment to relax thinking of his family before drifting off to sleep.

 

*****

 

     Finally making it into orbit of Aquitar Justin finally felt a sense of ease, Trevin would be able to get to the planet and hydrate properly, he had a feeling the young man wasn't being completely honest with him. He had been spending almost all his time in the pod. Getting up he headed for the Spare room to let Trevin now they were here, he had a feeling the young man would be nervous about meeting Billy and Cestria. At first he thought about just taking him down to the planet right away, but with his nerves Justin figured it might help if he meet someone first and Cestria was the logical choice.

     Knocking on the door Justin walked in to see Trevin sticking his head out of the pod. Walking over to him Justin informed him. “Were officially orbiting Aquitar, I have a couple of friends coming aboard I thought you might like to meet before going down to the planet.”

     “If you believe it's for the best.” Trevin replied starting to get out of the pod. “You trust these people, right?”

     “I wouldn't allow them on board if I didn't.” He replied helping Trevin. He had tried to keep the pod working right but he had a feeling it never worked quite right, and Trevin was to afraid to mention it. Letting him walk to the cargo bay Justin watched just in case he needed help. Getting him to sit down he went over to turn the shields down and inform Billy he was ready.

      A minute later two figures appeared in the cargo bay, Trevin was trying not to be noticed but it was clear Billy and Cestria knew he was there. Giving Trevin a moment to collect himself Justin went up and greeted the two. Walking over to Trevin Justin introduced them. “Trevin, this is Billy, like me he was born on Earth, and this is Cestria, his wife. Billy, Cestria this is Trevin.”

     “Greetings,” Cestria greeted him. Still nervous Trevin only nodded in recognition. Looking back Cestria just looked concerned.

     Walking over Justin sat down and placed his hand lightly on the mans shoulder. Taking a deep breath he let the man know. “Cestria is going to take you down to the planet so you can hydrate properly.”

      “I thought you were coming too?” Trevin asked looking concerned.

     “I'll Join you shortly, but I need to speak to Billy in privet for a while.” Justin replied trying to reassure him. It had taken a while for him to build trust with him, how ironic was that, and he didn't want to ruin that yet. Pulling out a small device he handed it to Trevin before explaining. “If at any point you feel like your life is in danger just push the button on the side, it will send a signal to me and I'll come find you. Okay?”

    “Okay.” Trevin replied getting up. It took everything he had not to help him but he knew Trevin needed to come off a strong. After a moment Cestria and Trevin disappeared in a flash of light leaving him and Billy alone on the ship, well there was still Storm Blaster.

     “Why do I get the feeling he's gone through a lot in his life.” Billy replied still looking at where his wife was just a moment ago.

     “That's probably an understatement.” He replied sighing. Thinking about it he figured he should let Billy know. “He's not the most forth coming person, he never seems to want to complain or ask for anything. I'm almost positive that the pod I cobbled together never worked right but when I ask him about it all he says is that it's adequate.”

      “Can I have a look?” Billy asked looking curious. Leading him back to the spare room he showed Billy the pod. The man looked it over closely for several minutes before asking. “You said you just cobbled this together.”

      “Yeah, I need something and this was the best I could do.” Justin replied tapping the thing with his foot.

     “Well, it's rather impressive.” Billy replied shocking him. “The only real problem is the quality of the water, but it's hard to locate water with the same purity standards as Aquitar.”

     “Well, hopefully he's start to feel comfortable here and wont need the pod anymore.” Justin replied knowing it was the best thing for Trevin and Justin could still come and check on the man. Heading back to the garage area Justin had the feeling Billy was nervous about something.

      Sitting down Justin was wondering where to start when Billy interrupted his thoughts. “There's something I need to tell you about my trip to Earth.”

     As he sat there he listened to the rundown of what happened on his trip, from hearing about his dad's down ward spiral after getting out of jail, to him possibly breaking Tommy's noise, to Billy telling his friends some of what happened. When he was done talking Justin sat there thinking, he couldn't believe Billy had stood up for him like that. Seeing Billy pull a piece of paper out of his pocket he something else but didn't say anything, yet. Handing him the paper Billy informed him. “The guys wanted me to give you this, and tell you if you ever need help to get a hold of them.”

     Sitting there he looked at the paper with a bunch of personal information on it he tried to say he would, but know Billy would know it was a lie. So instead he replied. “I'll try and remember that.”

     Getting up he walked over and place the paper in a safe place before turning and asking Billy. “Is that a morpher your carrying?”

     “Noticed that.” Billy relied with a smile. Pulling out the morpher he showed it to him before explaining. “When Zordon sacrificed himself to stop Dark specter he was able to re-energize our old morphers, I left mine on Earth for the longest time but I couldn't leave it were it was any longer, and now that I have it again I can't seem to bring myself to leave it.”

     Standing there something rattled loose form the back of his mind and he asked. “Were all the morphers re-energized?”

     “As far as I know, yes.” Billy replied raising a brow at him. “Why?”

     “You know the remains of the power chamber were sealed off correct?” Justin asked wondering how much trouble he was in. Nodding Billy confirmed he was aware. “Well, before that happened I would go there on and off, look for anything that might still work or what not. I ended up taking a few things form there.”

     “Understandable.” Billy replied still looking confused. “Not only are you a ranger but you were there when it happened, we should have contacted you before sealing it off but I didn't have the time before hand.”

     Walking over to Storm Blaster, who had stayed quite the whole time, pulling up the back seat he rummaged around for a moment as he said, “I only have one of the items I removed here with me, I thought Tommy might want it but I was never able to contact him. So I throw it back here and forgot about it.”

     Pulling out the small round container Justin walked over to Billy, who seemed to be focused on the container. Placing a hand on the lid be continued. “At the time it was anything important, but if what you said is true, that's changed.”

     Opening the container the two of them looked inside to see the green power coin inside. Unlike the previous times he had looked at it, this time there was a faint flash of green as the light hit it. Shocked Billy replied. “Wow, I never thought I would see that again.”

     “I guess I should send it back to Earth, it does technically belong to Tommy.” Justin replied with a ping of disgust in his voice.

     “I can have that done for you if you want.” Billy replied as he put the lid back on. Handing it to Billy Justin really didn't want to keep something that belongs to Tommy. “However if you don't mind I would like to run some test on it, before Zordon re-energized it, it had been tainted by Rita. I'd like to make sure it safe.”

     “Do what ever you want. It doesn't belong to me.” Justin replied watching Billy pocket it. Taking a deep breath he said. “There's one other thing you should know.”

     Standing there Billy just waited for him to speak. “There was one, at least technically, it was broken at the time so I don't know if Zordon's sacrifice would have effected it or not.”

     Standing there he knew if something was going to get him in trouble it was this. “The zeo crystal, it was broken in to the sub crystals but even the sub crystals were broke some in half or some in thirds. It was all there though.”

     “Even if it was broke there's a chance the pieces could still hold some power.” Billy replied more thinking out loud that to him. Looking at him he asked. “Did you put it somewhere safe?”

     “Yes, and it should still be there.” Justin replied remembering the trouble he went thought to making sure it was safe. “I used the same material the zords were made from, to construct a safe. So it's unlikely the average person could break it open, and I used my key to construct the lock. I doubt anyone could pick it.”

     “Not to mention if it was made of the zord material it's got to weigh a lot.” Billy filled in. It was strange but it looked like he was proud. “So were did you put this safe?”

     “Under the shed at my fathers house.” Justin replied grinning a little. “It's unlikely that you'll be able to move the thing, but I might be able to make a copy of my key, so you could have the crystal removed.”

     “I wont be going back to Earth right away, but I'll contact my friends and have them check on the safe.” Billy said as if making plans out loud. “And I can make a copy of your key easy enough if it's necessary.”

     “You'll need my help, with the key.” Justin replied. Sure he knew Billy worked on the turbo powers and knew what his key looked like, but there was more to it. “The lock is tuned with the power of my key so, I'll need to imbue the copy with a small portion of my keys power.”

     Standing there Billy just stared at him for a moment, getting nervous he almost laughed when Billy replied. “If you ever get board travailing around the galaxy, I would hire you in a instant.”

     Chuckling Justin figured it was a joke, after a moment Billy assured him. “I'm serious, first the pod, then this safe of yours, and I know this ship can't be easy to keep up to date. You're a lot better at this then you giver yourself credit for.”

     “Okay, this has all been fun, but I really did have something I needed to talk to you about.” Justin replied changing the subject. Taking a deep breath he looked at Billy before asking, “What do you know about an organization called Space Patrol Delta?”

    “Commonly called SDP. It's an police like organization trying to promote order in the more chaotic areas of the galaxy.” Billy replied with the basic information. “I've never worked directly with them but I have worked with a few scientist that started working for them.”

      “Do you know a Commander Cruger or a Doctor Kat Manx?” Justin asked hopping he might know something.

     “I worked with Doctor Manx before, but I wasn't aware she was with SPD.” He replied thinking about it. “She did like to talk about a man named Cruger, only had good things to say about him. Why are you asking about this?”

      “The escort mission I mentioned, it was for a scientist that SPD contracted to Build them a prototype morpher.” He replied filling Billy in. Hearing about the morpher his eyes went wide. “I knew about the morpher before taking the job. I wanted more information on this SPD and the morpher and figured that was the easiest way.”

     Taking a deep breath he continued. “The scientist was up front with me. He was dying and wanted to get his prototype to SPD before that happened. However things didn't go as planed, shortly after we left his home we were attack by a slave ship. Lets just say things got complicated very quickly, and I had a ship full of slaves that needed to get somewhere safe. The scientist insisted that we help them first, so we took them to a Kerovian colony that happily took everyone, except Trevin, promising to keep them safe. And I will be checking up on them.

     “Anyway, the scientist died before he could get the prototype morpher to SPD. He asked me to deliver it to either Doctor Manx or Commander Cruger.” Justin continued with the story. “I still have it on board, Trevin's life was my priority, but curiosity got the better of me. I examined the prototype, it's close.”

      Standing there as if trying to take it all in Billy asked. “How close.”

     “I could get it running in a couple of hours.” Justin replied thinking of the case hidden in the storage room. “Someone without experience with ranger tech, a month maybe two.”

      The room was quiet for a moment before Justin asked, “The real question I need to answer is, is SPD an organization we want with ranger tech?”

      “Aquitar has very strict rules on interfering with others development of any ranger technically.” Billy replied sounding conflicted. “I can't do anything to prevent they from developing this morpher.”

      “No, you can't, but I work for myself.” Justin replied making sure Billy understood. “And all I'm asking is your opinion on SPD.”

      “Well, the two you mentioned are as far as I know good people.” Billy replied trying to sound official. “As for SDP, I've heard good things, and a few not so good, but they do seem to be working on the not so good.”

      Standing there Justin took it all in. As if sensing he was till uneasy, Billy added. “I can also tell you that like a few other planets Aquitar can't hinder there development of the technically, but will intervene if said tech is misused.”

      Getting the message Justin thanked him for picking his brain. With that all taken care of they left for the planet to see how Trevin was doing.

 

*****

 

     It had almost been a week since he had gotten Trevin to Aquitar, the man made quite the turn around after being hydrated properly. By the time Justin had fixed his engines he was content that Trevin would be fine without him there, although he did have to promise he would visit soon and often. Not really a hard ship.

    So with his ship repaired he needed to finish the mission he originally started out on. Haling the SPD ship he waited for a response, it took a few minutes before someone answered. “This is the SPD ship, Hyperlink, how may we be of assistance?”

     “My name is Justin Stewart of the Voltarin.” He responded knowing protocol. Sure he never really paid attention but under the situation he figured it was for the best. “I need to see either Doctor Kat Manx or Commander Cruger.”

     “And what is this about.” She asked.

     “I have information on Doctor Vicnear.” Justin replied not wanting to give too much away. “And I was told to only speak to them.”

     “Hold on.” She replied turning the screen off. For a moment the line stayed quiet until she returned. “If you can dock with our ship you'll be escorted to Doctor Manx's lab.”

     “Alright, I'll dock momentarily.” Justin replied letting the ship automatic systems take over. Heading down to the garage he had a word with Storm Blaster just in case something went wrong. Then making sure his morpher was easily spotted he went to docking bay.

      Opening the hatch Justin was meet with the woman he had spoke to and two other that he assumed were guards. Walking over to the woman he held out his hand as a greeting, and to discreetly revile his morpher, “It's nice to meet you in person.”

     “Like wise.” she replied discreetly calling the guards off. It wasn't a rule but more of a courtesy not to search rangers, even S.P.D. would extend that to him. “Fallow me, I'll take you to Doctor Manx's lab.”

     Walking a long Justin took note of the layout of the ship just in case. Finally getting to the lab the lady in side didn't seem to take notice, chuckling a moment the woman who showed him the way replied, “If she doesn't notice you soon, Commander Cruger should be along shortly.”

     Standing there he watched what the doctor was doing as the woman left, he continued to observe form a distant for several minutes before he moved closer. Curiosity was always a weakness of his. Taking a closer look he realized that she was working on a gravitation converter, a rare but out dated piece of tech. She was also about to make a big mistake. Since it wasn't a piece of ranger tech he spoke up. “You really should reconnect the safety limiter before returning power supply.”

     Hearing him she lumped and made a hissing noise, which make him want to laugh but figured it was inappropriate, so instead he informed her. “If you don't it could literally blow up in your face. Trust me on that one.”

     “Who are you?” She replied getting defensive. “What are you doing here?”

     “Justin Stewart.” He heard form behind him. “He says he has information on Doctor Vicnear.”

     “You do?” She replied still on guard.”Where is he? He was supposed to on his way here but never showed.”

     “Yes, I was the one he hired to bring him here, however things didn't go as planed.” Justin replied sighing a bit, this was going to be a long story. “Were you aware of his condition?”

     “Condition?” The voice behind him replied as Justin turned to see a giant blue dog walking on two legs. A few years ago that would have shocked him.

     “Yes, the good doctor was dying. In fact he knew he had a few days tops.” Justin replied hoping they wouldn't blame him. “He made me aware of his situation after we were attacked by a slave ship, and well long story short, I ended up with a ship full of former slaves.”

     The two of them didn't try and get him to stop or hurry things along so he continued. “While I was contemplating what the best course of action was, he came to me and told me that lives of the others on the ship were more important then his own. So it was decided that we would head to the nearest safe colony. Unfortunately he passed before we got there.”

     For a moment he let that sink in. “But before that he did share with me the reason for his trip, and asked me to complete it. I would have arrived sooner however one of the people we rescued was in critical condition and needed to return to his home planet right away, and the colony didn't have any available ships.”

     “That is unfortunate, Doctor Vicnear was as good man.” Cruger replied lowering his head for a moment. Returning his look at Justin he asked. “How were you going to complete his mission?”

     Reaching behind him Justin pulled out the prototype morpher, it rectangular with a button on top that would drop the front plate down and the SPD logo on it. Right away he could see Doctor Manx wanting to reach out and grab it, but was restraining herself. “It's still incomplete but he wanted to get this to you.”

     There was a moment were everyone in the room was concentrating on the morpher. “For the record I was on the fence about giving this to you, but I spoke to a mutual friend.”

     Looking at Doctor Manx he continued. “He only had good things to say about you, and that you only had good things to say about the Commander here. Because he is one of the few people I trust, I came to give this to you.”

     Reaching out his hand Justin waited until the doctor has her hand on it before adding, “However, he also mentioned SPD has a bit of a rocky past, so it comes with a warning.”

     “Warning?” Cruger asked sounding unsure of the situation now.

     “It's simple and straight forward.” He replied making sure they were both paying attention. “Morpher technically is dangerous in the wrong hands, if you misuse the the technically I will personally make sure every morpher SPD makes will be destroyed.”

     “If one of our cadets misused any morpher they are given you have my word SPD will handle the situation.” Cruger replied trying to make him feel better.

     “I would hope so.” Justin replied looking him right in the eye. “but I was referring to SPD as a whole.”

     “You would lead a team of rangers against such a large organization?” Cruger asked as if in disbelief.

     “I find it better not to speculate on things like that.” Justin replied not wanting to show his hand. Warnings were better left in the shadows anyway. “The only thing I will confirm is that SPD will loose.”

     Giving Doctor Manx the morpher he started to walk out without saying anything. Closing the door to the lab he only got a few steps away when he heard an explosion. Unable to help himself he turned around and opened the door again to see Cruger and Manx standing there cover in what looked like smoke residue and Manx's hair shard. Chuckling he hollered in. “I tried to warn you?”

     Sure it was a bad joke but he figured it would add to there concerns about his other warning. Heading back to the ship Justin was content with how things worked out. Now he just needed to stop by the colony and check in with them before heading back to Aquitar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again this isn't the end. not sure when the next part will be posted.


End file.
